Go!Animate Network/Vyond Network (Official)
NOTE: THIS AND OTHER PFILMS' PAGE IS OFFICIAL, SO PLEASE DON'T TRUST ANY FAKE GO!ANIMATE NETWORK / VYOND NETWORK HERE. (This might be considered as a V2 page lol.) Also, it's under construction. Finally, only User:JohnHarryLau, User:PFilms207Researcher and Owners, Co-Owners of Vyond Network and Go!Animate Network can edit this page. Not anyone else! Vyond Network (also known as Go!Animate Network in 2014-2018), is a animation channel made by PFilms207Power, also it was acquired by WEP, POE and WAN (There is no such thing as TWO now) and a supporter of Cartoon Network (CN). Here are some eras. It airs from 6:00am till 10:00pm (12:00am in weekends) Era 1: Check-it 1.0 (2011-2012) Era 2: Check-it 2.0 (2012-2013 & 2014-2015) Era 3: Check-it 3.0 (2015) Check-it 3.5 (2015 Again) Era 4: Check-it 4.0 (2015-2016) Check-it 4.5 (2015-2016) Era 5/6: Check-it Dimensional/Check-it 5.0/(Era 6) Cartoon Network (2016-2017) Check it 5.5 (2016-2017) Era 6 (CANCELED): Nickelodeon (2017-2018) This era is unknown but someone announced that Era 7 would be nickelodeon style with old/new GN (excluding the CN Style one), but it wasn't existed. It was canceled due to difficulties of remaking the Nickelodeon era. Era 7: TOONDLUX (2018-present) Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.008.jpg.001.jpg|After Commercial Break Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.006.jpg|Logo Bug with a Banner. Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.005.jpg|Next Bumper Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.004.jpg|Effects Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.003.jpg|Credits Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.002.jpg|Show bumper Vyond Network Rebrand Screenshots.001.jpg|Endcard VN Annoying Orange Promo.png Logos Go!Animate Network (2016,present) black.png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo (Black) Go!Animate Network (2016,present).png|The OG Go!Animate Network Logo Go!Animate Network logo.png|Redesigned Go!Animate Network logo (2017-2018) VN Wikialogo.png|The OG Vyond Network logo (2018-present,secondary) The OG Go!Animate Network logo and the 2017 redesigned logo were both used in 2017-2018. List of staff/Origanization that is part of Vyond Network * Owner: PFilms207Power, Wild Animation Network (Fabian/TR3X) * Co-Owners: JohnGL4, Stephan TheAnimator, Cheryl Norton, O3V, Powerhouse of Entertainment, Worldwide Entertainment Place Sister Channels * Vyond News Network * VyTV * Vyond Kids * The V Shows and Shows On Demand * The JohnGL64 Bloopers * The Caillou Show * The Eric Show * The Life of Eric Henderson (The Eric Show Season 2 onwards) * The Adventures of Dallas * Daily Days with Ginger Snaps * The PBS P-Head Show * Battle for Dream Island (All seasons) * (All object shows) * (Some Nat Geo Shows) * Eric Smith * Sally Spies (Coming Soon) * Oscar and Otto * Unikitty * Dylan & Buttercup (Coming Soon) * Sonic X * Let's Go! RETRO Mario! (8-Bit Show, Coming Soon) * High Fruitcose of the Annoying Orange * Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi * SML Fanatic * Boss Baby Back in Buissness * Clarence * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * SMG4 Bloopers * Regular Show * Regular Show: 20 Years Later * Oh! Yeah Pilots * Sonic Boom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Loud House * Filmore * Summer Camp Island * Big City Greens * Annoying Orange YouTube Edition * Fandroid! The Musical Robot * VyondMusic * Adeasy * Splat Your Way Out! (A Splatoon Anime Series) * Doraemon * 8-bit YouTube Animations * Rusty Rivets * Top Wing * Pinkali Cious and Petter Fic * Wizards of Waverly Place * Teen Titans * Craig of the Creek * Old Cartoon Classics * Total Drama Rama * Vyond News * Nintendo Direct * Milo Murphy’s Law * Sega Direct * Funtime Gamer 74 * The Fairly OddParents * Pokemon Advanced * Danny Phatom * Sonic Underground * Super Smash Bros The Series * Games Direct * Vyond Comedy Central * School Daze (Coming Soon) * Aksyon * The Beach * Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart * Infinity Train The Series * Victor and Valentino * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Movie Cinemax * Vyond Got Talent * Weather Local * Weather Clip * One Balita * Lox TV News * Vyond World News * Super Go Heros * The Goanimate Show * GMA Good Morning Australia * Cinema Morning * Music Song * Action Cinema * Games On 2019 * Arthur * Peep and the Big Wide World * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Odd Squad Vyond@Nite and On Demand * Stranger Things * The Simpsons * South Park * Family Guy * Robot Chicken * Squid Billies * Candy Crush TV Show * Mr. Pickles * American Idol * Bob's Bugers * Family Feud * Wendy * Full House * Step by Step * Modern Family * Two and A Half Men * The Big Bang Theory * The Twilight Zone (1959) * The Twilight Zone (2019) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * America's Funniest Home Videos * Just for Laughs Gags * American Dad * The Nutshack * The Cool Kids * Charmed 2018 * Charmed 1998 * The Gifted (2017) * The Waling Dead * Game of Thrones * American Horror Story * Archer Series * The Big Story (One News) * One Balita Pilipinas (TV5 and One PH) * Judge Rinder * Special Kids Arthur Special Peep and The Big Wide World Special * Special News Vyond News Special Shorts and On Demand * Angry Birds Toons * Mickey Mouse Shorts for 2013 * Angry Birds Stella * Annoying Orange: Orange Through Time * P-Hold (PBS P-Head Series, Coming Soon) Looney Tunes * Mario TIME! (Coming Soon) * Ginger Snaps * Eric Smith Shorts * Sally Spies: Sercet Servers (Coming Soon) * AsdfMovie Movies and On Demand * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Toy Story (1 and 29) * The Rugrats Movie * Tom Sawyer 2000 * Home Alone (1, 2, 3, 4 and 59) * Cloudy With A Chance of Meatball (1 and 2). * An American Tail * The Secret of Nimh (1 and 2) * Once upon a Forest * All Dogs To The Heaven (1 and 2) * Robot and Monster Dogers The Movie * GoAnimate The Movie * The Lorax 2012 * Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie * Surfs Up * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Shrek (1, 2, 3 and 4) * Alien in 2001 * Spy Kids (1, 2, 3 and 4) * High Musical Theatre (12 and 3) * Podahontas (1 and 2) * The Hunch Back of Notre Dame (1 and 2) * Pooh’s Grand Adventure * Pooh’s Valentine * Pooh’s Heffalump and Halloween Movie * Teen Beach (1 and 2) * The Lion King * The Land Before Time * Oliver and Company * Honey I Shrunk The Kids We Shrunk Ourselves and Blew Up The KId * The Pebble and The Penguin * Titan AE * Monster Inc. * Phineas and Ferb Movie 2nd Dimension * Stuart Little (1, 2 and 3) * The Lego Movie * Barney’s Great Adventure * Everyone’s Hero * Curious George (2006) * The Ant Bully * Greeny Phantom The Movie * Timmy's First Movie On The DVR * EPB DVR * Optimum DVR * Spectrum DVR * Dish Network DVR * AT&T U. Verse DVR * DirecTV DVR * ABS-CBN TV Plus DVR ON Time Schedule AM and PM * 1:00 1:15 & 1:30 AM and PM * 2:00 2:15 & 2:30 AM and PM * 3:00 3:15 & 3:30 AM and PM * 4:00 4:15 & 4:30 AM and PM * 5:00 5:15 & 5:30 AM and PM * 6:00 6:15 & 6:30 AM and PM * 7:00 7:15 & 7:30 AM and PM * 8:00 8:15 & 8:30 AM and PM * 9:00 9:15 & 9:30 AM and PM * 10:00 10:15 & 10:30 AM and PM * 11:00 11:15 & 11:30 AM and PM * 12:00 12:15 & 12:30 AM and PM * Hotel * Vyond 3D Resort * Month Week * Sunday Through Saturday * Websites * https://www.goanimatenetwork.com * https://pbspower.wixsite.com/goanimate-network Category:SLN! Studios Category:Official Go!Animate/Vyond Network and it's channels Category:POE (Powerhouse of Entertainment) Category:WEP (Worldwide Entertainment Place) Category:WAN (Wild Animation Network) Category:Vyond Network Category:GoAnimate Network